swgfandomcom-20200215-history
So, you’re not a Padawan any more, now what do you do?
Current Information as of January 04, 2008 So, you’re not a Padawan any more, now what do you do? There are two really good guides already here that help you get started on your path to becoming a Jedi Master. Unfortunately there isn’t much to get you past that. If you’re like me and have only played post NGE (New Game Enhancements), you might not know what to do or where to go to train your fledgling Jedi up to higher levels. Some of what I will speak about might be server specific. I play on Ahazi and have little to no knowledge about the other servers, so expect some differences. If you’re not level 45 yet you might want to try to hit that benchmark before going too deep into this guide, but knowledge is power so read on if you wish. First off let’s look at how your character is set up. Keep in mind the following is just my suggestion, play how you want. The “Expertise” that you choose will greatly effect how easy it is to play your Jedi. Here are my recommendations. The first two things you should do is max out your Strength and Constitution. Also, don’t forget about Saber Block and Improved Saber Block. These are a must for all Jedi. Next move over to your “Path” page. Regardless if you’re playing a Dark Jedi or a Light Jedi you should utilize the strengths from both sides. Starting on the light side of the tree, max out “Cautious Nature”, this will increase your Constitution by 10 points for ever point you spend in it for a max of 40 points. (This only takes effect when you’re in a defensive stance IE Center of Being through Shien) Next work your way down both sides of the Light Side tree. Start on the right side of the tree and max out “Soothing Aura” and “Hermetic Touch” first. Soothing Aura will give you a 25% bonus to your heals per point spent. With a max of a 100% bonus, when you hit level 82 this will give you a 10,000 hp heal! Hermetic Touch only allows for 1 point to be spent, but it is well worth it. If you are poisoned or bleeding this will remove those annoying little DOT hits and make you temporarily immune to them. Now going down the left side of your Light Side path, you want to try to max all of those options out. Practiced Fluidity will allow you to take some of those blows that you’ll receive at a glance. Reactive Response is a must! This will allow you to recover action points (the green bar) every time you take damage. You can recover a maximum of 12%. When I finally realized this and added it to my character everything became so much easier. Force Clarity is another nice trinket to have giving you the ability to strike twice when you swing with a normal attack. It never hurts to do double damage, especially when you’re using your weakest attack. The game says that it is a 5% chance to swing twice, but in my opinion it happens a lot more often. Anticipate Aggression allows you to take 6% less damage. Now that may not seem like a lot but when you start getting hit for over 1000 hp, saving even 60 hp looks real nice. ---- Let’s look at what we need to cause some additional damage. Force Shockwave is a nice power to have. It doesn’t do as much damage as Force Lightning, but the recharge speed is faster. Also getting to the maximum damage potential for Force Lightning costs more points. So for those starting out I would recommend going with Force Shockwave. You can always ReSpec to change things around when you get more points to spend. Force Choke, Improved Force Choke and Strangulation also cost quite a bit in points, but they do more damage than Force Shockwave, but less damage than Force Lightning and also have the middle ground for recharge rate. ---- Don’t forget about your Entertainer Buffs. These make things so much easier and are far worth the cost of a few thousand credits a buff. Don’t stiff an entertainer on a tip, they tend to talk to one another and you might find yourself blacklisted. However, most entertainers DO understand what it's like to be poor—they're musicians and dancers, after all, and not really able to go out and quest and gather loot. Being honest with the entertainer and saying something like, "I really wish I could give you more, but it's all I have" will go farther than you think. Most entertainers will happily give free buffs (and IDs) to new players as a sort of welcoming gift, but this is not something to abuse. Again, they talk to one another and their grapevine is quite extensive. ---- Now that you have a working template for your Jedi, now to earn those valuable experience points. This is where things get tricky. At least it was for me. I got stuck in the mid 60’s with no clue of what to do. So, once you’re done with your Legacy Quest, where do you go from there? (I recommend doing all four portions Tatooine, Naboo, Corellia and Talus) Doing this will get you well into the 40’s and possibly even into the 50’s. Either way, you’ll be looking pretty good for adventuring out into the rest of the galaxy. Choosing a side in the Galactic Civil War Now, here is something that is new to me, maybe you know about it maybe you don’t. Join the Galactic Civil War, I chose Imperials because I role play a Dark Jedi. Then find yourself a mission terminal be it Imperial or Rebel and start doing “destroy” quests. On the right hand side of the display you’ll see the distance to the mission. The trick here is to get only missions that are close by. If you can swing it, look for missions 700m away or less. When you do these Terminal Quests you get bonus experience. Sometimes as much as 36,000 exp (when you reach the later levels)! Now there is a catch, you only get 10 of those bonus experience missions a day. Don’t be alarmed if the experience suddenly drops, every 10 levels the exp drops back down to 25,000 but it builds back up. Once you get into the mid 70’s you wont get your full level from this but when you can get 250,000 to 350,000+ exp from them, it is well worth your time regardless if you get your level. On average it takes me only 30 to 45 minutes to do all 10 missions. Time for the real training to begin If you have yet to get a ship find one of the pilot trainers and get your own ship. It saves you a lot of money on ticket prices and it allows you to go play with the Wookiees! Yes that’s right, get on your ship and burn sky until you reach Kashyyyk. Once you get to Kashyyyk start grabbing every quest you can find regardless of what level it is “supposed” to be for. One thing you need to learn as Jedi is that you can do things far beyond the realm of normal people. In the low 70’s I was doing quests for level 85 characters. It takes some ingenuity but they can be done, and worth it when you quests are worth 100,000+ experience points a pop! You’ll be bouncing between Kashyyyk and Mustafar for the majority of your leveling. As a Jedi, or whatever you choose to call yourself, you have two awesome advantages over most other characters. Force Run and Force Cloak. These two powers will allow you to do missions that are far too difficult for someone to do alone. Just remember to wait out your timers so that you don’t get caught with your robes down so to speak. I’m not going to tell you what quests to do because I find them to be self explanatory. Also, for the most part all the quest guides on this site are top notch, some of them might be a bit tricky or worded weird, but they will tell you what to do and how to do it. Building better lightsabers Rule No. 1 (I wish someone had told me this one) Titanium Aluminum, Polysteel Copper and Duralloy Steel, buy these in mass quantity whenever you find them. You will need all three for your Third and Fourth Generation Lightsabers and they are not always easy to find. Remember if the Overall Quality isn’t over 900 don’t buy it. Anything below that is worthless. If you have one of those vet rewards for 30k resources, it might not be a bad idea to use that to get one of these resources and then trade with some friends for the other two giving you each 10k of those harder to find resources. Rule No. 2 Build yourself a Lightsaber crafting suit. Anything that helps with experimentation for building lightsabers is a must. Also Entertainers can give you crafting buffs, get that as well. Jedi robes give you an added boost to Lightsaber crafting so that might be a good base for you. What to wear Once you’re able to wear a Jedi Master Cloak (JMC) at level 80, do so. Getting it might be a bit tricky, but when you get it life is good. If you’re not able get it right off the bat, a Cloak of the Kursk is a good second choice. Also, and this is the hard part, get yourself some good clothing. Each piece should have 3x35 stat modifiers IE 35 strength, 35 constitution, 35 agility (for example). Maybe one could have some combat enhancements like chance to hit for critical damage and at least two others etc. Until you get to that point wear your Jedi robes and get your entertainer buffs. I’ll keep this guide updated as I learn more about the Jedi Profession. Category:Guides Category:Jedi